Thank You
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: One shot. Jack gets a phone call from Janet's father months after her wedding. Jack is blown away by Mr. Wood's gratitude for him during the years he and Janet lived together.


It had been a couple of months since Janet got married and while it was hard to let her go at first, time had healed the fact that she had moved on. The restaurant kept me busy all the time and I was thankful for the long hours. Not only did my work give me a distraction from the heartbreak I felt about giving Janet away but it also served a distraction to the fact that me and Vicky had fizzled out already. I'm thankful that she said no to me the first time or I really would be in trouble. I feel it's only a matter of time before I let her go as well.

I breathed a heavy sigh as I walked into my restaurant this morning, carrying a ton of vegetables that I had bought at the market earlier that morning. The prep work that took place a couple of hours before the restaurant opening served as my only few hours of peace during the day. Washing, drying, peeling and chopping was so menial and so mind-numbing that it really is a great escape and any chef would agree with me on that.

I nearly cut my thumb off while trying to peel a butternut squash that morning. The telephone rang right in the middle of prep time which was odd; it occured to me that something as simple as a phone call never interrupted my prep work.

"Jack's Bistro," I answered with a wince as I put my thumb in my mouth, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of it.

"Is this Jack Tripper?" The guy asked on the other line. I was startled by how familiar he sounded although I couldn't match his voice to a face.

"Yes, this is Jack Tripper," I replied, immeadiately forgetting about my thumb and dropping it from my mouth.

"This is Roland Wood, Janet's father."

"Janet's father!" I repeated and exclaimed. What in the world was he calling me for? Was she hurt? Did Phillip do this to her? Did I do something to her that I don't know about? "Well, is Janet all right, sir?"

"Oh yes, she's fine," he replied as I breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually my wife and I just saw them back at the airport."

"I'm glad to hear she's okay, sir. May I ask why you're calling?"

"Well," he said with a gulp. "Nobody knows I'm doing this but I got your restuarant number from Janet years ago when she called me once and i had to call her back. I've kept it ever since although I never knew why until now."

"Why?"

"So when she did get married I could call you to tell you thank you."

"Thank me, sir?" I asked, incredulously. What on earth did I ever to do?

"Jack, I have to admit that the first time I met you I was wary about you. I didn't have good feelings about you being or I should say pretending to be married to my daughter..."

My soul crushed when he said that. I know that depending on the girl I could be a real rat but never, ever did I intentionally be a rat to Janet. I'm so sorry that her father ever felt that I could be that way to her.

"...But, remember that one time you were seeing that girl who was a therapist but Janet thought she was something else?"

"Yes," I say with a chuckle. The Rapist!

"Well, that night, and I don't know if you remember this, but she woke up from a bad dream..."

"No," I said, wishing I could remember. "I'm sorry I don't."

"Well, I do and I woke up to the sound of her crying. I was sleeping in your room and I came out to check on her and I found her on the couch where you were sleeping. She was talking about her dream to you and I saw you hold her face while you kissed her forehead and I remember how you hugged her. I really realized how wonderful it was that she had you then. I've been thankful for you ever since."

"Mr. Wood," I was touched beyond words. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized that no man who had a daughter close to me ever felt so highly of me. The now knowing that I didn't fail Janet like I had thought was the biggest comfort.

"Now," he continued. "This is going to be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay," I replied. God, what else could this man possibly tell me.

"Now, I may not have had long to get used to the idea of Phillip and I may not be being fair but the whole time he was here, I wished he were you. If I really did have to pick a man to be my daughter's husband, I would choose you."

I laid back against the wall and I couldn't respond. I banged my head in the process but I didn't even really feel it. I could walk on water.

"Jack," he said. "Remember what I told you."

"Scout's honor, sir."

"Good man. Well, I just had to get that off my chest. Again, thank you again for being there for my baby."

"Hey, she was my baby, too."

"You love her very much, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Jack, remember the day I told you this: she loves you very much, too."

"Yes, sir."

"Bye, now."

"Bye, sir."

I hung up the phone and wiped my eyes. I ran to my office in the back of the kitchen and slammed the door behind me. I breathlessly got the safe and got the key that only I ever knew about. On top of savings money, there was a small, framed photo of Janet on her wedding day. She had no idea that I was taking the photo but she looked so beautiful in her wedding dress as she looked out Furley's window with the sunshine on her face. I kissed her face in the photograph and held it close to my heart.

"I love you, Janet," I whispered.


End file.
